


[Podfic] We Keep Meeting

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Burr, Feelings, Feminist Aaron Burr, Five Times, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Revolutionary War, War, everyone is gay for alexander hamilton, freetalk, he was a beautiful sonnuvabitch, some people are straight for alexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Five times Aaron Burr met Alexander Hamilton.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton (implied), Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] We Keep Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Keep Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462579) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/we-keep-meeting/We%20Keep%20Meeting.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/we-keep-meeting/We%20Keep%20Meeting.mp3) | 19 MB | 0:27:06  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/we-keep-meeting/We%20Keep%20Meeting.m4b)  
  
| 19 MB | 0:27:06


End file.
